


Doctor G.

by Jessica92



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Doctor Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm not a doctor but I tried, Light Angst, M/M, Patient Mickey Milkovich, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: When Ian walks into his patient's room he doesn't expect to see such a beautiful face. Is it meant to be with Mickey or will everything end with the hospital stay?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Doctor G.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theygotfuckingmarried](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theygotfuckingmarried).



> Hi it's been forever. I've been taking a break. Writing was difficult and I made my reader wait waaay too long for their prompt. I'm nervous posting this but it needs to happen lol so here goes.

“Got any Christmas plans?” 

“Nothin too crazy, spendin time with the family. My sister’s havin Christmas dinner at her house. What about you Brandon?” Ian asked the nurse.

“We’re hostin Christmas this year. Tasha bought a ham and she’s gonna be makin all the fixins”

“Sweet or smoked? I like..”

“Dr. Gallagher”

“Yes Ms. Reese” Ian noticed the serious look on the nurse's face.

“I got one for you” She handed Ian a folder. Ian opened the file and started to scan over the document. “Mickey Milkovich, age 28, he was in a motorcycle accident resultin in what appears to be a broken ankle, minor lacerations, and pneumothorax. Chief Jones asked me to give the case to you”

“What room is he in?”

“He’s in the ICU room nine” Reese said before she was called away. Ian scanned over the file once more as he walked the hall towards the ICU. The ICU used to intimidate him. It’s high stress and some patients get to him. He has learned to detach himself. If every burn victim or car accident hit him like a ton of bricks he could never make it through the day. The patient’s family makes it difficult too. They are scared which results in many tears and very angry family members. He has been shouted at, cussed out, and has had his life threatened once. After three years though he’s used to it. He’s learned to filter through the bullshit and do everything he can to help his patients. He has a pretty good record but you can’t save everyone. It’s impossible no matter how much he wishes it were so. He located room nine and stepped inside.

“Mr. Milkovich, I’m Dr. Gallagher, how’re you feelin” He asked looking down at Mickey’s file. When he looked up he was struck by his beauty. The man was in distress but there was no denying he was attractive. He felt almost guilty getting sidetracked by Mickey’s looks. He’s a doctor. He’s supposed to be professional.

“Fuckin...great..doc” Mickey felt like every breath was heavy. The EMT explained he may have a collapsed lung. He said something about decreased lung sounds or something like that. He couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about is trying to get as much oxygen he could get and the fact his foot wasn’t facing the right way. He’s been riding a motorcycle for a few years now and bad fucking luck, just bad fucking luck. He was rounding the corner going slightly faster than he should, hit some loose gravel and down he went. He hit his side ending up on his back and the bike landed on his ankle. His friend Alice called the ambulance when she noticed he wasn’t breathing right. It was pretty ridiculous too. She wouldn’t let him move an inch in fear that he may have “crushed his spinal cord” according to Alice. It was painful but now he was floating on air with the pain meds. Whatever was running through his veins pushed all pain away.

“Are you in any pain?” Mickey shook his head. “I need to do a quick exam” Ian took off his stethoscope and did the exam. “We gotta get an x-ray of your lungs. See what is goin on there. After we’ll take you to get an x-ray on your ankle. If you’re in any pain let us know. We wanna try to keep you as comfortable as we can'' An x ray technician brought in a portable x ray. “I’m gonna go take care of a few things. I’ll be in to talk when we have some results”

“Sure” Mickey nodded. He didn’t feel like he had the energy to do much else. The x rays weren’t too bad, annoying more than anything else. He was tired and it didn’t seem like anyone was going to let him go to sleep any time soon. The oxygen in his nose was a nuisance as well and whenever he pulled it out someone was magically there to scold him. It seemed like forever but finally he was able to rest his eyes until the doctor came back.

_**_

“Mr. Milkovich” Ian said, walking into Mickey’s room. “Mr. Milkovich'' He said more sternly, clearing his throat so his patient would wake up. “Sorry to wake you but we got your x ray’s back. As expected your ankle is broken in three places and will require surgery to repair it. Your chest x-ray shows a small hole in your right lung which caused it to collapse. This should heal on its own but we will continue to monitor it to insure it doesn’t get bigger. Oxygen and rest are the best things for that”

This was a lot of information to process in Mickey’s drugged up mind. How was he supposed to follow any of this when he could barely keep his eyes open?

“Jesus fuckwod” A young woman said, walking into the room and rushing to Mickey’s bedside. “How the fuck did you fall off your bike? Thought you were the “master of all” asshole” The woman stepped back and looked over Mickey briefly. “Why does he have oxygen?” She said looking at Ian.

“Are you family?”

“Mandy, his sister. Now what the fuck is wrong with him?” Mandy crossed her arms.

“Well I’m Dr. Gallager, Mickey has a broken ankle and will be going to surgery soon as well as a collapsed lung. Do you plan on stayin here with him?” Mandy shrugged a shoulder but he could tell by the barely concealed worry she wasn’t going anywhere. “Good, make sure he doesn’t take off his oxygen"

“Fuck..off. I’m fine” Mickey said trying to push off his oxygen. Mandy smacked his hand away and put it back.

“When is he goin to surgery? How long will it take?”

“I can’t know how long the surgery will last until they start workin on it but he should be goin in the next hour” Mandy nodded and pulled up a chair next to Mickey’s bed. “Someone should be in soon to bring Mickey to surgery”

“Thanks doc” Mandy said. Ian nodded once and left the room. When he was out of earshot Mandy whistled. “Damn Mick your doctor is hot as fuck” Mickey gave a weak version of a nod then sighed going back to sleep.

_**_

Mickey woke up and gazed around the room. His head felt light and his body felt lighter. He moved his leg and it felt heavy compared to everything else. He looked down and noticed it was wrapped up. “Fuck” He groaned. He felt something blowing up his nose and went to grab it. 

“Ah ah” Mandy said, stopping his hand. “Gotta keep that shit in. It’s helpin you breathe. How you feelin?”

“Fanfuckintastic” Mickey took a deep breath and coughed. “Fuuck” The pain wasn’t intense but when he coughed it was there. “What time is it?”

“Just after 10. Thought I’d stay with you tonight, maybe hit on your hot doctor”

“Slut” Mickey teased.

“Whatever Mick” Mandy scoffed, waving Mickey off. “Do you even remember what he looks like?”

“Kinda” In truth he doesn’t remember much except waking up right now. “Head’s been floatin”

“Well fuck, he’s young and hot as hell”

“Gonna have to take..your word on it” Mickey chuckled and closed his eyes. “M’tired”

“Go to sleep Mick” Mandy took out her phone and leaned back in the recliner the hospital provided. “Gotta heal so I can kick your ass for crashin”

_**_

Ian knows he shouldn’t do it but fuck it. He was about to leave for work when he decided to check up on Mickey again. He tried to tell himself that it was strictly professional, he knew it was because he wanted to see his face again. Ian stopped in front of his room and peered through the window. Mickey looked peaceful. It saddened his heart to know that he would be in pain for the next few weeks. It would take his ankle six to eight weeks to heal and his lung really decides its own timeline. He never cared for motorcycles. Too many hours spent in the ICU tending to extensive road rash and broken bones. The worst is when someone doesn’t wear a helmet. Lucky Mickey wore one and his face shield branded the scratches instead of his beautiful face. He was staring through the window when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He startled and turned around.

“Sup doc?” Mandy said.

“Just..um, I was just checkin on Mickey” He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands for the folder that wasn’t there.

“Lookin a little fuckin creepy just standin there starin at my brother”

“I wasn’t starin” he said, shifting his foot.

“Mmhm, so you need somethin?” Mandy took a sip of her cup of coffee.

"Goodnight Mandy” Ian nodded and turned to go home.

_*****Next Day*****_

Ian arrived at work and reviewed his cases before he went to do his rounds. He had an extra pep to his step thinking about seeing Mickey. He wishes he could’ve met him another way but this is how it is. He stood outside his door glancing over his chest x-ray once more before walking in.

“Mr. Milkovich how’re you feelin?” Ian asked. Mickey seemed out of it. His eyes were barely open and he wasn’t talkative. “Are you in pain?” Mickey shook his head. “Good, I noticed in your x-ray that some fluid is startin to build up in your lung. We have two options, wait and see or we can go in and clean it out. Fluid accumulation can happen for a few different reasons and can go away on its own..”

“Wait” Mickey said, interrupting Ian. “No surgery”

“No surgery? Are you sure?”

“Do I gotta have it?”

"It’s not an absolute must at this time. If you’d like we can continue to monitor it. If the fluid doesn’t build then no surgery is needed. If it continues to build then we will have no choice” Mickey nodded weakly. “Ok. We will do another x-ray within the next two hours and see where to go from there”

“Can this go?” Mickey grabbed the oxygen in his nose and pulled it out.

“Mickey, no” Before he could be professional and realize that Mickey could put it back himself, Ian was across the room putting it back in place. “It’s gotta stay” Mickey grabbed onto his hand and held it.

“Stay” Mickey sighed.

Ian wasn’t sure if his patient was acknowledging what he said or if he was asking him to stay. Mickey held onto his hand and snuggled it close under his chin. He went to pull away but ran his thumb ever so slightly down Mickey’s jawline. Mickey turned into his hand and followed it when he pulled it away. Ian stared down at his patient studying him.

“Mandy?” Ian’s heart stopped and he turned towards the door. Mandy wasn’t there.

“She’s not here. Would you like me to call her?”

“My phone? Can you get it?” Ian found Mickey’s cell on the side table and handed it to him.

“I’ll just..I’ll be back to check in with you after your x-ray results are back” He stepped backwards until he had to turn around. “Let the nurses know if you need me”

_**_

“You did what!” Mandy shouted. “If the doctor says get surgery you get fuckin surgery!”

“He said I might have to” Mickey waved off Mandy. He was finally starting to feel slightly normal. He was high so much when he was younger that being doped up on painkillers is kinda nice. “Not that I fuckin had to”

“Whatever” Mandy scoffed. “You’re doped the fuck up. You shouldn’t be able to make any decisions”

“Shits expensive Mands and you’re not the one gettin fuckin sliced open” He took a sip of water and cringed. His side was sore from falling. It took a beating. It was practically one giant bruise.

“Fuckin pussy”

_*****Four day later*****_

“Finally gettin out of this fuckin place” Mickey was doing better. Four days later and he’s still pretty banged up and he’s rocking a medical boot but he’s ready to get out of the hospital. It was a disappointment that he wouldn’t be seeing his doctor again. The redhead was hot as fuck. Maybe he could “accidentally” hurt himself again. No, that wouldn’t work. Ian works in the ICU. He would have to get really fucked up again to see him. He isn’t gonna be his patient anymore, maybe he can get his number? Worth the ask.

_**_

Today was the day Mickey was getting out of the hospital. It was a good day because Mickey shouldn’t be _in_ the hospital but now he wouldn’t see his face anymore. It’s only been four days and Mickey has made an impression. He’s all he’s thinking about and he doesn’t even know anything about him other than what his broken bones look like or his lungs. Does that count for something? It should. Ian walked up to Mickey’s room and saw him getting ready to leave.

“Hello Mickey, how’re you feelin today?” Ian said, stepping into Mickey’s room.

“Great doc. Ready to get the fuck outta here”

“Good, good. Make sure to follow up with your primary care. That hole in your lung is only a pin prick and the fluid is gone but you’ll need to keep an eye on it” He wanted to ask Mickey for his number except that isn’t professional. If his patient didn’t approve of his advancement then he could get in a lot of trouble.

“Will do doc” Mickey noticed that it looked like Ian had something he wanted to ask. “Anythin else Dr. Gallagher?”

“Um nope. That’s all I got” Ian went through is papers and pulled out a doctor’s note. “Here’s a doctors note for your employer”

“Thanks..so I..” Spit it out. Ask the hot doctor for his number. Mickey SPEAK! He couldn’t. The words were caught in his throat. He wasn’t usually nervous, in fact he exudes confidence but not right now. His heart is pounding, his hands are sweaty, and he’s tongue tied. “Thanks for everythin"

“You’re welcome” Ian nodded. There was a heavy overtone in the room. Something unsaid that neither was willing to uncover. “Hope to not see you here again. Stay safe. Maybe not ride a motorcycle” He said with a smirk.

“Fuck off” Mickey chuckled and waved off his doctor. “Everyone goes down once. Shit ain’t gonna stop me. Thanks for the concern” Mickey extended his hand out. Ian looked at it for a moment before reaching out and shaking his hand.

“No problem” Ian held his hand for a few seconds too long then pulled it away. “Be safe” He checked his watch. He was behind on his rounds. Mickey was a stop he wasn’t scheduled to make but knew he couldn’t miss. “I gotta get back to my rounds. Bye Mickey”

“Bye Dr. Gallager”

“Call me Ian” He wanted to hear it once. Dr. Gallagher was so formal.

“Alright Ian. Catcha later” Mickey saluted him with his two fingers and watched Ian walk out of the room. Damn he’s got a nice ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. I based it off of my mom's motorcycle accident. Please don't judge too harshly lol I 'm no doctor. I have another part I will try to post soon. It's almost done but I'm moving this month so it might take a little longer to post. I wanted to get something up though. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
